


Grounder Tours

by Amateurhour87



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Road Trips, Tour Bus, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateurhour87/pseuds/Amateurhour87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and her Skykru friends have booked a cross country adventure with Grounder Tours. It's the trip of a lifetime they've all be waiting for, an adventure from New York City to Los Angeles, but when Clarke steps on the bus for the first time she quickly realises there's a lot more on offer than just the sights.</p><p>Meet tour guide Lexa and bus driver Anya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounder Tours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I couldn't resist. I though I'd give it a go. Hopefully you all like it. Let me know what you think and if it's worth continuing.
> 
> Amateurhour87

Clarke's P.O.V

“Hey Clarke, do you want to sit together?”

There’s no way I’m spending the next twenty seven days sitting next to him.

“Move along pretty boy!”

“Raven, do you always have to be such a bitch!?”

“I do, now keep moving”

When she slumps down next to me I smile.

“Thanks Raven”

She’s a good friend.

“Clarke I get why you want to play nice, but there’s enough people on this bus to create a buffer between you and that idiot”

When she says that I laugh.

“Just tell the guy to fuck off!”

“I don’t need to tell him Reyes, you do it for me”

My relationship with Finn didn’t end very well. He’d argue that I played a part in our downfall and that may be partly true, but we agreed to be in a relationship and when you agree to be in a relationship, you’re not allowed to go and fuck someone else. Even if it did give me the out I was looking for.

_“Hello everyone and welcome to Grounder Tours... Sorry”_

I didn’t know what to expect when I got on this bus, but I definitely wasn’t expecting her. She’s gorgeous.

_“Sorry technical difficulties, let’s try this again. I’m Lexa and I’m your guide for this tour. Sitting directly in front of me is Anya and she’s in control of the bus, so it’s best you don’t piss her off”_

Lexa.

_“Anya’s just going to steer us out of Manhattan and hopefully the traffic isn’t too bad and we’ll be on our way to Philadelphia shortly...”_

I watch her as she grabs a piece of paper out of her bag.

_“I really hate this part of it, so bare with me and I’ll make this as painless as possible... Grounder Tours is one of America’s longest running touring companies and we pride ourselves on customer satisfaction...”_

When she scrunches up the piece of paper, I smile.

_“Okay I’m just going to skip the bit where I bore you all silly and just give you a quick rundown on what we need you to know... At the back of the bus there’s a toilet, it’s up to you if you choose to use it, but I strongly recommend that the on board toilet is only used for emergencies... No smoking on the bus, no drinking anything alcoholic on the bus and if it’s illegal, it doesn’t come on the bus”_

“Grif she is not what I was expecting!”

_“All the rooms are twin occupancy on this tour so you’ll be paired up with someone of the same gender. If you’re travelling with a friend or a partner and you booked together, you’ll be in the same room as them. Please be respectful of your roommate, don’t break anything, don’t get complained about and don’t get taken away by the cops”_

She has the most incredible smile.

_“We have to stick to a pretty tight schedule on this tour and there’s rules and restrictions on how long Anya can drive for, so make sure you’re on time. If you’re late, Anya gets shitty and I have to hear about it, so don’t be late! When we’re leaving a hotel make sure you bring your bags to the bus half an hour before we’re meant to leave so the bus can be loaded up and ready to go at the scheduled time”_

It’s moments like this when I realise how gay I actually am.

_“I don’t want to overload you all with information, so I’m just going to hand around these tour programs with all the information you need to know and if you have any questions feel free to ask”_

I need to regroup and I need to do it fast. She’s going to think I’m a freak if I don’t stop staring. I shouldn’t be this interested in the welcome to the tour talk.

_“There’s plugs on the back of every chair, sometimes they do stop working, so just let us know if that happens and we’ll reset them for you... Alright I think that’s pretty much everything you need to know for now. Any questions?”_

I have so many questions. Is she single? Does she like girls? Does she fancy blondes?

_“Okay well when we get to DC tonight we have a dinner organised so everyone can get to know each other and then if you’re interested we’ve organised discounted drinks at Buffalo Billiards”_

I am definitely interested.

_“I'm just going to shut up now and I'll let you all know when we're approaching Philadelphia"_

When Lexa sits down in the seat at the very front of the bus, Raven nudges me.

“You’re drooling Clarke”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Reyes”

I had very high expectations for this trip, how could I not? A cross country adventure with five of my closest friends. I didn’t think it could get much better than that, but then Lexa walked onto the bus and my expectations for this trip got a whole lot bigger.


End file.
